Shadow Sister
by NadiaTheDarkOne
Summary: When Ed goes out to Resembool for the holidays, he finds a strange gravestone while visiting his mother's grave...full summary insidego to my profile to see the picture of Kumori! the second link! EdWin better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow Sister

By Kumori Elric

Summary: When the Elric Brothers go out to Resembool for the holidays, Edward finds a strange gravestone while visiting his mother's grave. The name "Kumori Elric" is engraved on the surface with the dates "9-17-89 to 9-20-89" , indicating the person buried there had died three days after their birth. Edward asks Granny Pinako if she knew anything, and, to his surprise, the girl had been his sister, but died from an unknown illness shortly after her birth. It was apparently some sory of lung disease. Soon after the night he discovered her grave, the ghost of Kumori Elric begins to visit him every night. Ed, of course, flips out, but every time he tries to tell someone about his "Shadow Sister", nobody belives him. She seems to be telling him something...

Speech: "Ed..."

Thoughts: '_Ed...'_

Persons writing or dreams: _Dear Ed..._

_Chapter one_

_Return to Resembool_

Edward hopped off the train and cheered. "Whoo!" Alphonse giggled at his older brother, who was dancing around the train station.

"Brother, Why are you so happy?" He asked. Ed skipped over to him. "Because! We have three whole weeks away from that lame excuse of a Colonel, and his cruddy office!"

"Well, I have to agree. Green really isn't his color..." Al said, following after. Ed nodded his head. "I know. That room would look so much better in red." He stated. He began to look at the paper he got while on the train, when his brother interrupted. "no. Sky blue would look so much better with those white curtains."

"Who said he had to keep those curtains? They're getting worn out anyway...Besides, he could get new ones with roses, dragons, or flames at least..." Ed said as they started down the road to Winry's house. Al looked around at his surroundings. The snow had begun falling, and it was covering everything. Ed smiled. He hadn't called to tell the Rockbells they were coming, because he wanted to surprise them. He had gotten them great gifts for them. They cost a lot of money, and he went all the way to Rush Valley to get them. Al looked at his brother, who had started running towards the yellow house.

Ed knocked on the door, hoping he wasn't going to get whacked on during his visit. He could hear footsteps walking towards the door. It opened, and there stood Wnry in a short red dress, and a Santa Hat.

She looked pretty mad...

Ed looked up at her. "Merr-" he was cut off by her yelling.

"EDWARD! Did you break your arm again?" The blonde screamed. The boy waved his hands in defense.

"No, it's not that! We just came to say Merry Christmas is all!" He said smiling. Winry gave him the 'I don't beleive this' look. "Can we come in?" He asked, chattering his teeth. The girl welcomed them in.

Edward sat on the couch beside, while Al set the gifts down beside it, and sitting on the floor.

"So Ed, How's the search coming?"

"Ok." He sighed, smelling the scent of freshly baked cookies coming from the kitchen. He concerned about those at the moment. Granny Pinako walked in with them, and handed them to the starving boy beside her granddaughter, Ed handed one to Winry, and then took one himself.

"Wow! These are even better than last year's batch!" Ed said. Winry laughed. Then, she popped the question...

"What did ya get me?" She cried, causing Ed to nearly drop the plate of cookies.

"GAH!" He screamed. "I...uh..." He made a face.

"...I'm not going to tell you..."

Uh Oh...

Winry fumed. Ed made another face, set the cookies down, and made a run for it. Winry chased after. If he wasn't going to tell her, she'd have to _tickle _it out of him...

Ed ran into Winry's bedroom, and tried to close the door, but she stuck her wrench in between the door and the doorframe, preventing him from closing it. Ed was in trouble now. He stepped back, while she opened th door, and charged directly at him. She eventually wrestled him onto her bed, and pinned him down.

Winry began to tickle him roughly. He burst out laughing, and tried to escape her grasp, but couldn't. He was trapped. She crawled on top of Edward, and sat upon his stomach, pressing him aginst the matress.

But his hands were still free...

Ed reached up, grabbed her by the shoulders, and flipped her over, so that he was on top of _her._ Winry screamed, and tried to get loose, but Edward was just too heavy.

"Well, Win...Looks like the tables are turned." Ed raised his hands a few inches above her, and wiggled his fingers.

"No...Please, no..." She begged, turning her head away, her eyes shut tight.

"Yes..." An evil smirk appeared across his face. He leaned down and was about to bring her into a passionate kiss when...

"Brother!" Alphonse cried. Ed quickly turned his head to look at him. He blushed the brightest shade of red and crawled off of Winry.

Winry got up too, and straightened her dress, which was all scrunched up, revealing her green undergarments. "What were you doing to make her to scream like that?" asked Al. Ed pointed to Winry and said clearly "She started it..."

If he could've, Alphonse Elric would have rolled his eyes as he walked away. "Those two..." He mumbled as he shook his metal head.

That only left Ed and Winry.

Ed turned to the flustered teen and hugged her. "Im sorry Winry..."

my first fic, so don't flame me, k? Hope i get to meet some nice authors here on FF!


	2. Here we go again

_**Review Responses:**_

**_RubberDucky5928:_** thankies! im not sure either...it took me hours to figure out how to post it, and when i was typing it, i just basicly typed whatever came to mind...? i guess... mabye because Ed did something wrong that he never told her about? i dunno...ask Ed...

**_CammymccClanClan:_** Thankies! at least i know people are acually READING this...nobody read it on AS, and it pissed me off...but your review made me feel lots better! keep on R-ing & R-ing...wait, what? oh, just R&R...

_Chapter 2_

_Here we go again..._

Ed dragged his feet down the hall, with Winry following close behind. She looked at him with sad eyes. '_what did he mean by "Im sorry." ?'_ She wondered. Ed had always kept secrets from her, as did Alphonse, but this was just strange to her. "Ed..." She called in a worried tone of voice. No response. "Ed!" She called again, grabbing onto his shoulder, stopping him from going downstairs. Edward could feel her hand resting on his acual shoulder, and turned.

"What?" he sighed. Winry bowed her head.

"Why did you apologize to me? You know...back in my room."

Ed sighed again.

"I can't tell you...It's a secret." He said. Winry glared.

"EVERYTHING'S a secret with you Edward Elric! Mr independent, Mr 'Im too self centered to care about my family, who worries about me **EVERY SINGLE DAY!**' " She screamed in his face. He stumbled back a bit, falling down the stairs.

"AHHHHHH!" Ed screamed as he tumbled down all 23 stairs. Winry flinched as he hit the bottom, and then rushed to help him.

"Edward! Are you okay?" She gasped, helping the blonde with a now bleeding lip up off the floor.

That's when it happened.

"**Dammit Winry! Do you HAVE to cause me pain wherever I go?**" He screamed. Winry yelled back at him in defense. "Yes! As a matter of fact, I DO!" The blonde mechanic whipped out her trusty 300mm wrench (A/N: Those are...about a foot long. My dad has a REALLY big one, its about 2 feet long, and its REALLY heavy, too. I should know. When I picked it up, I dropped it on my foot... yeah, lets go with that one...Evil smirk) She pulled out a two foot wrench, tossed the other one away, and was about to hit Edward, when they noticed Alphonse was putting up mistletoe, right above the doorway they had just walked into.

"Oh shit..." They mumbled in unison.

Yeah...short...but i have to take a bath, (ugnnn... I hate baths) and I have Spanish homework. i will try and update this story every day or so, as long as i dont get grounded. (knock on wood) Plus, I may not update this weekend, cuz I have a date, a recording, and band practice. bye! Be sure to R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Review Responses:**_

**_Zero the Reaper:_** Thankies! I will!

**_MastahChibeh:_** I do too. If you like EdWin fics as much as me, go see my album on Look at all my cute EdWin pics i found surfing the web. There's also some FMA in the sims pics there too. My username there is KagomeElric. enjoy!

**_GenericX:_** Thankies! And I thought my english teachers the past few years were lying about my writing skills...guess not...

**_rainismysunshine:_** I should. I did. I love your name. It matches my personality a little!

**_Wild Wolf Fire:_** yeap...he is... I LOVE CHICKEN TOO!

**_Erin Elric:_** Thank you...or should I say..._gracias! _hey, try and guess what i'm saying..._hola! Que' tal? Buenos Noches! Me llamo Kumori! Donde esta' El pupitre? _haha! im so evil!

**_Luthi585:_** yup there's gonna be trouble... _Si, _I will!

_**Chapter 3 (tres!)**_

_**Uh oh...were in trouble...**_

Ed turned away. Well, at least he wasn't going to get hit with a wrench now... Alphonse giggled. The Blonde mechanic turned away from Ed as well. With their backs facing each other, they both let out a bemused "HMPH! I wouldn't kiss her/him if she/he was the last girl/boy in the Universe!" In unison. (That's why the Her/him thing is there...) Al laughed more. And to think the two of them were about to make-out upstairs, and now they don't want anything to do with each other. Granny Pinako then entered the room with a smirk on her face. "So Al, looks like we got 'em this year!" she laughed. The two blondes growled, shooting glares at one another. Al and Granny laughed together.

"C'mon Ed! You know you wanna kiss her! You almost did upstairs, so why the hesitation now?" The hollow suit of armor asked. Ed Growled once again. "Like i'd ever kiss that demon mechanic behind me..." He shouted.

Winry slammed him with that wrench she had a few minutes ago. The teen fell to the hard wood floor and twitched in various places.

"BROTHER!" Al cried. Granny shook her head in disbelief. As for the extremely pissed off mechanic, she strutted up to her room and slammed the door, making the whole house shake. Granny went back to trying to get the christmas stuff out of the closet, while Alphonse went back to putting up mistletoe everywhere, leaving poor shrimpy Edward to twitch in silence.

Ed looked out at the snow. He remembered the time he and Winry had made an igloo together. It had ended up collapsing on top of them, and Al had to dig them out. He laughed to himself, but quickly returned to feeling bad about what he said to the girl he loved. Ed had wanted to kiss her badly, but he could'nt. Not with everyone watching. He missed his chance. Now she hated his guts, most likely. He wanted to go up and talk to her, but he was afraid of what his fate would be if he did...

Ed could picture being thrown out the window, beat to a pulp with that wrench that nearly made him lose his entire memory, or worse...

She could tell him she hated him, and never wanted to see him again. Ed sighed. He didn't want that to happen. He mentally slapped himself for saying those nasty things to her. He needed to watch his actions a little more closely from now on.

Ed sighed and stood up from the old sofa.

"Brother? What are you doing?" Al asked, pausing from his mistltoing( i don't care if thats not a word.) duties.

"I'm gonna go apologize to Winry..." The blonde alchemist sighed, walking out of the room.

"Good luck..." The armor mumbled. "Don't do anything stupid."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

yeah, short. i get that alot. i told you i had stuff to do this weekend... i will try and get an update done tommorow sometime before i leave. over and out...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Review Responses:**_

**_Wild Wolf Fire:_** Most likely. i havent thought about it yet...evil smirk yes, i like that word too. Arent you glad my brain dosent function normally?

**_rainismysunshine:_** _De nada. _Im glad you are! Keep up the good reviewing!

**_Eighth Deadly Sin:_** This chapter. Im trying my best, im just busy...

_**AlchemistKosame:** Gracias!_

**_LinaEdAlBFF:_** Hate to break it to ya but, yah, this is an EdWin fic. Just cuz on AS, if you wrote an EdWin fic, you'd get flames glalore! But, im glad ya like it though!

_**NEW WORDS:** _

_Mistletoing: (v.) _To put up tons of mistletoe in various places, as well as strange places. (trash can, ceiling fan, even in the frying pans.)

_Octipollalistic: (adv.) _Word discribing a total idiot, such as my friend Clarissa Robinson.

_Dr. Oogashquakkawakkapuffpuff: (n.) _Alphonse Elric's new kitten.

**_Chapter 4 (quatro!)_**

_**The (attempted)Apology, and a Glimpse at the Ghost**_

As Ed aproached the door with a big crack right down the middle, he had second thoughts. One of the hinges had fallen off, causing the door to lean to the left a little, and not close. The blonde boy gulped as he knocked on the door. The door fell to the floor, disturbing the dust on the floor, not to mention grab the attention of his favorite mechanic. (at least, not now...)

He heard a sniffle from under the white sheets, and walked to her bedside, only to be hit with the wrench again, AND thrown out the window. At least she didnt say she hated him...

"Stay out of my sight! Im not happy with you at this moment!" She yelled as she heard the sound of alchemy. Ed had transmuted the firewood into a ladder, and climbed up it.

"Oh really?" His voice said, tempting her to look at him. Winry turned to him as he climbed back inside and closed the window, then sitting on the end of the girls bed.

"Im sorry, ok? I didn't mean to say those things to you downstairs, I just let my temper get the better of me." Ed explained. He lowered his head to look at his feet. "I really am."

Winry sat up, her eyes red from crying so hard. "Well, you'd better learn to control it, cause next time, I won't go so easy on you..." She cried. Ed reached out to her, and got another smack with the wrench he hated so much.

"Don't touch me!" The teen hissed. Wow, she must have been pretty pissed off to have hit him 3 times in one day. His head met with it once more, and fell backwards onto the bed.

"OW! Stop that!" He yelled. Make that 4 times in one day...

Next thing our favorite alchemist knew, a small arm was placed over him. (Reminds ya of episode 27, huh?) "Im sorry too Ed..." She said, rubbing the bump on his head. Then Ed did something you'd never think he'd do... He said: "Will you kiss it and make it better, Winry?"

Winry's entire face turned as red as a tomato. Ed looked into her sapphire eyes, doing the lower lip thing...

"No, i- i- I cant! " She cried. "Not after what I did to you..."

"Winry that dosen't matter now-"

"But how can-" She was cut off when Ed placed his finger on her lips.

"No...calm down. It dosent really matter what happened 15 minutes ago...It's done, it's over with, just forget about it..." He whispered, stroking her hair. "Ok?"

His arm pulled her closer. As Winry snuggled closer to his chest, she felt a cold draft.

"Is the window still open?" She asked. The window was closed. "No, I shut it when i came i-" Ed stopped when he saw a dark figure standing there. It was grey, and had a cold stare. it stood at 4 foot 13, two inches taller than Ed. It wore a long, black dress, and strangely enough...

It looked like his mom...

**_To be continued..._**

hahahahaaa! am i evil or what? review and i might continue! (i love to rhyme, don't I?)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Review Responses:**_

**_GenericX:_** Gracias! here's your update! Thanx 4 reviewing!

_**Chapter 5 (cinco)**_

_**The (attempted) Apology, and a Glimpse at The Ghost Part 2**_

Ed gasped, and tightened his grip on Winry.

"Ugh, Ed! You're squishing me! What is it?" She grunted, struggling to get loose. Ed pointed to the figure, but Winry did'nt see anything.

"There! A ghost! Right there, Winry!" He yelled. Winry narrowed her eyes. She wasn't sure if she had anything to do with it. '_When I hit him with that wrench, it must've messed up his brain...Oooh, I feel so stupid!"_

"Im sorry Ed! I shouldnt have hit you so much! Im sorry!" She cried, hugging him.

Ed was shocked. What in the hell was going on? He turned his head to look at the ghost again, but it was gone.

"Huh? Where did she go?"

"Who Ed?"

"The ghost! She's gone! She was just standing right there, how could sh-" Winry's crying cut him off. He hated that so much... He held her tight in his arms.

"Stop...Stop it, please? For me?" Ed whispered. He rubbed her back and shushed her constantly. "I knew I should'nt have hit you so hard! Now your'e seeing things!" She cried into his chest. Ed blinked. He wasnt seeing things, he knew that ghost was real, because she left something in his hand. It was some sort of silver stone...

But what did she want him to do with it?

Ed stood up, but Winry pulled him back down.

"No...Stay with me..." She said softly. Ed carressed her face with his hand.

"I was just going to visit my moms grave...Do you want to go with me?" The blonde girl looked up at him. "Can I?"

"If you want..."

"...Ok." Winry said, wiping away her tears and standing up.

The pair walked downstairs, where Ed grabbed his coat, and scarf. He put his boots on his feet, and his gloves on his hands, as did Winry. Granny Pinako walked into the room, smoking her pipe. "Where are you two going?" she asked, releasing a cloud of smoke from her mouth.

"Mom's grave. I need to clear my mind a bit..." he said.

"ok then, don't be too long. We're having dinner in an hour."

"Don't worry Granny. We won't be long." Winry stated. She felt a gloved hand (his real one) take hers. She felt Ed's fingers gently wrap around hers. With a smile, she followed him out the door. They walked down the snowy road together, hand in hand, to the Resembool graveyard.

Yet, another chappie! I am evillllllll! so evil! i didn't do my geography homework, i wanted to type this...review!


	6. Chapter 6

**_note:_** woah! look at all those reviews! you guys never seice (SP?) to amaze me... oh and Happy halloween! Guess who im going as... EDWARD ELRIC! ne ways, keep up the good work, plus i got a 100 on my math test today. 0-0 im shocked! i STINK at math! so i decided to post a short chappie before i go trick or treating. (Yes, teepee thier houses!) sorry...here's your chappie.

**_Review Responses:_** (here goes nothin')

**_Wild Wolf Fire:_** oh...he probably could...Yeah, we are! hehehe...keep up the good reviews!

**_Zero the Reaper:_** yes, i am...-Kills Kikyo- ohh i hate her...Ne ways. here's your update!

**_Misha:_** i know! i adore EdWin fics. and im trying my best to write romantic stuff...but if im babysitting i cant focus and i mess up alot.

**_Elric392:_** wow! thanks! i didnt expect to get this many reviews for just 2 chapters!

**_GenericX:_** yup...guess who? the ghost is real...and she looks like Ed & Al's mom...think about it...

**_QueenRini:_** im glad ya like it...keep reading!

**_mustang-123:_** here ya go! whew...why does Ed have to wear SO many layers of clothing? IM DYING HERE!

**_Lina Ed AlBFF:_** yeah, i did. But like i said before, On AS there's a TON of EdWin haters...and all I wanted to do was write a harmless little EdWin fic for once...

**_Erin Elric:_** well, i said "Hello! How are you? My name is Kumori. Where is the desk?" i got a B in spanish so far...

_**Chapter 6 (Seis!)**_

_**The Grave of the Shadow Sister**_

Ed payed his respects to his mother, and Winry had went to visit her parent's grave's in the meantime. The pair had begun to walk back to the Rockbell residence, when Ed fell face- first into the white fluff.

"OW!" DAMMIT!" Ed screamed. Winry help him up as he brushed the snow off of himself, and mumbled rude things under his breath. "Are you Okay?" She asked. Ed turned to see what he tripped on, and saw a gravestone in the snow ( its one of those ones that you lay on the ground).

"Hmm..." He said, brusing the snow off of it's surface. Winry crouched down beside him. "Whats that?" She asked. Ed read it aloud as he brushed of the remaining snow.

"Here lies in eternal sleep...Kumori Elric. Born 9-17-89, Deceased 9-20-89"

The blondes gasped, and read it again. That's what it said. Ed gasped.

"Could she be..."

Winry put her arm around him. "You never know..." Ed leaned over and rested his head on the mechanics shoulder. "Winry...I think this girl...Was my sister..." He whispered. Winry stroked his head. "The one your mother always cried over?" She asked. Ed put his arms around her, and hid his face in her scarf. "Dont talk about it it Winry, Oh, dammit, now youve got me crying too..." He sighed as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "Just thinking about how hard my mother cried all the time makes me wanna cry too..."

Winry held him tight. "It's okay Ed...Don't cry..." She whispered in his ear, making him shiver. Ed squeezed her extremely tight, not wanting to let go. Winry did as well. Looks like the tables were turned. Now ED was the one crying, and SHE was the one comforting him. "Winry..." Ed sniffled, lifting his head. "Lets head back...Im getting all wet sitting here." Winry laughed a little, cause she was too. "Ok...You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah." Was his only response before taking her hand in his and walking back to the house.

Yeah, short, but my boyfriends coming to get me, and i gotta go. I will post another chapter when I get home, or sometime tommorow. I already have up to chapter 8 typed. I just dont feel like posting it now. I like to make you all suffer...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 (siete)**_

_**Small things hold big surprises.**_

The door to the yellow house creaked open, and in walked the two flustered teens. Ed threw his wet jacket, gloves, and shoes on the floor, and headed upstairs.

"Im taking a shower." He called down to her.

"Ok!" Winry called back. Picking up the remote to the tv, she began to mindlessly flip through the channels until she could find something good to watch. Al sat beside her.

"So...What's going on between you and Ed?" He asked. Winry looked away from the tv screen, and up at the armor. She sighed. "Im...not sure..."

Al laughed. "You don't know? But he nearly kissed you a little while ago."

Winry shook her head. "Nah..." The two looked back at the tv screen.

"Wait...he did?" She asked in shock.

"Duh!" Al said, going to find aunt Pinako. The blonde girl lay down on the couch and began to watch the news for no apparent reason. She eyed the gifts at the end of the sofa, noticing hers was rather small. Sure, she had a few big ones, but most were small. She picked one up and read the label.

_To Winry From Edward._

_Merry christmas. I Love you._

She read it over and over again in shock. Al tapped her shoulder. She spun around, hiding the small parcel behind her back. "Youre not supposed to open that yet..." he sighed.

Winry looked away. "I know...I just wanted to have a peek at the uh...Wrapping paper! It's really pretty! I love it! Did you pick it out?" She blurted out. The hollow armor shell turned his gaze to the stairs and sighed. "No...Ed did. I dont even know what's in there, either. As a matter of fact, he refused to tell me..."

Winry stared at the label again. "Ed..." She sighed.

Say about, oh, fifteen minutes later, Winry heard the voice of her lover call to her.

"Shower's free!" He shouted. Winry jumped up and began to walk to the source of his footsteps. "Im next!" She called out. The two met underneath the doorway that had the dreaded mistletoe hanging above them. The blondes looked up and blushed. Without a word passing his lips, Ed lifted her chin and brought her into a passionate kiss. Winry was surprised, but followed suit, for this was what she had been waiting for the whole day. When both needed air, they unwillingly parted their lips, and heard an "AWWW! Ed's got a girlfriend!" echo from the kitchen. Both laughed and held onto one another tight. Looking into her sapphire eyes, Ed rubbed noses with the mechanic, who let out a giggle. A certain someone who had just walked in the door, was in shock. His shiny pink sparkles fell to the floor like rocks. "Edward Elric! Lady Winry! So glad to see you two finally admitting your feelings for one another during this wonderful holiday of cheer and good will!" His speech like voice boomed as he lifted them up off their feet into a bone crushing embrace. Both sweatdropped.

"Oh why, god? WHY!" Ed screamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so...here's a nice little cliffy for you all! Enjoy it! TRy and guess who Mr pink-sparkles is...


	8. Chapter 8

**_Note:_** Woah! Look at all theese reviews! Im surprised! You guys really made my day! Thankies!

_**Review Responses:**_

**_GenericX:_** yah, I guess you could say that...**BOYCOTT BUS #32! I HATE THAT THING! STUPID ASSINGED SEAT! -**kicks seat- **BURN IN HELL!** -pulls out an imaginary machine gun and blows bus 32 and the driver to bits and pieces.-

**_winryrockbell2:_** ok, thanks for reviewing. Yes i agree...im PURE concentrated evil in a can...or in my case...a 13 year old girls body...

**_Wild Wolf Fire:_** Hey buddie! im working on it...dont worrie, ill get em up soon. And besides, i need to get reviews for this chapter so i can type them on chapter 9...

**_Somebody:_** wow, interesting name...btw, what in hell's name is a quinzey?

**_randomwriter88:_** thankies for the 3 seperate reviews! i guess it does describe him in a way...

**_rainismysunshine:_**yes, me and my cliffies shall rule the world! or in this case, the website, but u get the idea. Btw, thankies a bunch! -me huggles Rayne-

**_Trina Kaida:_** i know, i hate armstrong too...btw, those gloves are called pyrotex gloves, and thankies for luving my story!

**_QueenRini:_** good good! it was a silver stone.

**_GenericX:_** yah, like i said before, i type about 4 chapters at a time.

**_RianniChan:_** thank youuuu! BTW, start another story! ill be sure to r and r! i wouldve read your story if it was still there, but its not, so...start a new one!

**_QueenRini:_** A silver stone...i just told you...

**_Eighth Deadly Sin:_** Yup! dont worry, i will!

**_winryrockbell2:_** well, wait no longer, cuz here it is!

**_Erin Elric:_** yah, i had my boyfriend make my jacket for me. I loves him so much! i have a chapter test 2morrow in spanish. HELP!

_**Chapter 8**_

_**The Shadow Sister's Visit**_

Ed and Winry screamed at the top of their lungs. Why him? Why there? Why now?

"Edward Elric! Colonel Mustang has sent me to give you this." Armsrtong said, putting down the two, and dragging in a huge box. Winry gaped. "That things huge!" She cried. Ed started having thoughts as the muscled man walked out the door. "TOODLE OO!" the man shouted. The family flinched at the sound of the door slamming shut. The young alchemist stretched, and turned to the stairs. "Im going to bed." He yawned, starting his way to his room. Winry walked towards the bathroom. "Goodnight!" She called.

Ed fumbled with the silver stone at his desk. Looking through all his alchemy books, he couldnt find a single word of information about it. Letting out a big sigh, he slammed the book shut, and put the mysterious stone around his neck. (A/N: Its a necklace.) "Well, nothing to do now but go to sleep..." He mumbled. Then, the blonde alchemist felt something touch his shoulder. It was cold and clammy. Ed sighed.

"What Al?" ...No Response came. Ed turned and sighed. "Al, What do y-" He stopped his sentence. Guess what- or who he saw...

There, in front of his own amber eyes, stood the apparition he saw earlier that day. She had the blank stare of a vampire, and two differently colored eyes.

"Edward..." It hissed. Ed screamed, and fell out of his chair, hiding under his bed.

"w-w-w- what?" He stuttered, scooting back more.

The thing reached for him. Ed screamed again. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

The door flew open, and the ghost melted away into the ground with another hiss.

"Ed! What is it?" Winry cried, standing there in just a towel.

Ed's face turned red as he crawled out from under the bed, a buldge forming in his pants. He looked down, blushed more, and scooted off to the restroom to take care of his little problem.

Winry watched as Ed slammed the restroom door shut. She shrugged her shoulders and walked to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had to put a little humor in there. so, how much candy did you guys get? oh, and be sure to review!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Review Responses:**_

**_Luthi585:_** Yeah, im taking spanish in school. Yeah, i just typed whatever came to mind.

**_QueenRini:_** im glad you are! o.o Thanx for the candy!

**_rainismysunshine:_** ok! the year i got the most candy was when i went treick or treating in Bethany, WV. I had 2 trashbags full! BIG trashbags!

_**RianniChan:** _YAY! Glad to hear it!

**_Sailor Otaku:_** Basicly Rock. Music runs in my family. My mom has a DJ buisness, and my dad's in a band. And i dont think Ed KNOWS how to control himself. You iknow how men are...especially the perverted ones. (My Boyfriend)

Click here to see Kumori

img src"http/i23. alt"Image hosted by 9 (nueve! my favorite!)

_**The ghost returns**_

Ed returned to his room, crawled into his bed, and turned off the lights. Just as the boy was about to fall asleep, there was a bump.

How that bump made Ed jump! (sry im just really hyper today from my halloween candy)

Ed looked around, and there, standing in the corner of the room, was the ghost that kept coming to him again and again, only this time, she seemed different...

Her eyes were no longer blank, they were normal, and were full of sadness. She looked like a regular human, but still had the faded look of a ghost. (whatever you call that. I dont wanna say transparent, cuz then you wouldnt see her at all.)

Ed backed up aginst the wall with a pillow in his hands. The girl began to walk towards him. "Ed...ward..." It choked out.

"W-What? What do you want?" He asked shakily. She just kept walking towards him. She choked out another sentence. "I found you..." What she next scared Ed stiff. The ghost woman had wrapped her arms gently around him. Ed couldnt really feel it, but she seemed solid.

"My brother..." She whispered.

Ed's eyes widened. "K-kumori?" He stuttered.

The girl closed her eyes. "Yeah...That's right..." She said. She sat on the bed beside him and sighed. "Brother..."

"Yeah?" he said. Kumori looked at her feet.

"I...was...never supposed to die..."

Ed gasped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

bwahahahahahahahahaaaaa! heres a nice little cliffy for yall to enjoy! tataaaa! bwawawawawhaaaaaaaa!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Review Responses:**_

**_rainismysunshine:_** yes, more cliffy. 2 trashbags. full of giant lollipops and candy bars. no i do not have aim.

**_QueenRini:_** Gracias!

**_Erin Elric:_** im glad you do! im glad you did! thats why i wrote it.

**_winryrockbell2:_** yes i had too. i know, theyre too short. everytime i type a new chappie, i either have to get off before im done(that explains the cliffhangers) or, im exremely tired, or im having writers block. dont hate me.

**_RianniChan:_** Youll find out! same here! Hyperness is the bane of my existance. (i hope i used the right word. in case i didnt, lets go with hyperness is my lifeline)

**_Misha:_** thankies!

**_darkwriter11:_** ok...dumdumdum...(starts singing ready steady go)

**_Sailor Otaku:_** yah, my family's been in in the music buisness for as long as i can remember.

_**-Chapter 10-**_

_**What the hell?**_

Ed gasped. "What do you mean youre not supposed to be dead?" He asked. "Someone from the future visited our house back when i was born, and poisoined me a with the lung disease thingy. He was posing as the doctor." Kumori sighed. She quickly turned her gaze to the door. She jumped up. "Someones coming. I gotta split." She whispered before melting into into the ground. Ed reached out to grab her, but his hand went through, and he fell off the bed. Winry walked into the room, and walked over to him. "Ed? I heard you screaming and yelling again; Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, im fine..." Ed said grumpily. He brushed himself off, and sat down on the end of the bed.

"Well, sorta...I saw that ghost girl again...And...shes my sister..."

Winry eyed him suspiciously. "Oh really?"

"Im Not kidding Winry! That was her!"

"Yeah, sure. I WAS going to ask if i could sleep in here with you, but I dont wanna catch whatever disease you have thats making you think a ghost is your dead older sister!" The mechanic laughed. Ed growled. "IM NOT KIDDING ABOUT IT! **THAT DEAD PERSON IS WHAT USED TO BE MY LIVING, BREATHING, OLDER _SISTER!"_** Ed yelled. Winry started off towards her room. "Yeah, whatever you say Ed..." She yawned. "Nite..."

Ed lowered his finger with his mouth hanging open. He jumped up and chased after her. "Wait a frickin' minute Winry! Will you listen to me? GET YOUR LOUSY ASS BACK HERE!" He yelled, Winry turned around and slapped him. "SHH! What the hells wrong with you? Do you wanna wake up the whole neighborhood? Hearing you scream about this supposed ghost all the time is bad enough!" She yelled at him. Ed sighed. "Look, do you want to sleep with me, or do you wanna freeze your ass off in that ice box you call a bedroom?"

Winry sighed. "Ok, you win...For now."

The two walked back into Ed's room, and crawled into the bed. Ed put his arm around her as she snuggled closer to him. "Nite Ed...I love you."

"...Love ya too..." Ed sighed, hugging her tighter. "But the ghost is still real..."

"Ed..." She sighed, annoyed, and kissed his cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

yeah, short, sappy, and cheesy. Buuut, im tired, my throat hurts, my fingers are callused, and im still suffering from writers block...too much band practice lately. ow...no more typing...-forces self to stop typing- must...quit ...BABBLING!


	11. well well, lookie hereIM BACK

**NOTE:** ok, listen up. i havent been able to update in a long time, getting ready for the holidays and such, parents wont gimmie the comp, know how that goes. ya, so ive been busy. I went and saw the new Harry Potter movie, which was awesome by the way. Been busy with the band as well. Weve been trying to write new stuff, but...we are currently suffering from...erm...Musicians block? ok then. if you have any ideas, let us know. we could REALLY use the help. Im not doing well with writing my new song.It doesnt even have a name yet! 0.0; well, here's your chapter. Wait...where did i leave off? PS: were aiming for 100 reviews before chapter 15. dont dissapoint me!

_**Review responses:**_

**_alchemywitch:_** youll see... So here

**_Sailor Otaku:_** hmm...mabye you should take up bass or guitar and form a family band or something...lets just hope one of you has a good voice.

**_RianniChan:_** ok, ill read it when i have the time. im just EXTREMELY busy now...

**_Kaname Kururugi:_** ok, just lemme tell ya, it took me 12 tries to spell your name right. 0.0; glad ya like it! keep on reading!

**_Erin Elric:_** Guitar.glad youre still a fan of the story!

**_alchemistofdeath:_** ya, im an original blonde. i just dyed my hair. im extremely crazy.

**_winryrockbell2:_** thats nice to know! at least SOME people understand! -eyes animespiral authors- pushy! pushy!

**_rainismysunshine:_** yah. took me up until next christmas to eat it all after that.

i think thats it...if i forgot your review, my bad...

_**Chapter 11 (once)**_

Winry awoke to the sound of the birds singing outside Ed's window. The light shone in upon them, making their hair shine brightly. She turned over to face Ed. He was still sleeping. He snored lightly, his chest rising and falling with every breath he took. Last night, he took his braid out so Winry could play with around with his hair; it was now scattered all over the place. Winry moved the few strands of his golden locks that covered his face off to the side. She smiled, leaned down, and kissed him softly. "zzz..." He snored. Winry stood up and walked to the bathroom to do her usual morning routine. Al passed her on the way there.

"Winry, is brother up yet?"

She looked back at the door to Ed's room. "No. He's still sleeping." Al nodded his metal head.

"Ok then, I'll just go and wake him up--"

Winry jumped in front of him, blocking his path. "NO!..Um, I think you should let him sleep awhile longer. He's tired. And besides, I think he needs his rest too. All he's been talking about is ghosts lately..." She said. Al sighed. "Ok then. but just make sure his up soon, or he'll miss brekfast." He turned around and started his way back downstairs. Winry continued walking to the bathroom. Once there, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She then felt a cold draft. She looked to see if the window was open. It was closed. "Huh..." The mechanic look back at the mirror. She wasn't the only one in the mirror... There, behind her, was a girl that looked like Ed and Al's mother, had black hair, and was no taller than Winry. Guess who?

Ed jumped up when he heard a loud scream from Winry. He threw the covers off of him, and raced out the door to see what was wrong. He ran down the hallway, and into the bathroom. Once there, he saw Winry backed up in the corner, shivering. There, standing before her, was the ghost he saw last night.

"Kumori?" Ed cried. Kumori spun around, and saw her brother. "Hehehe...Hi Ed..." She said. Winry ran to Ed, and clung to him tightly. "Ed! I belive you now! That ghost IS real!"

"Duh...If I wasnt real, I wouldnt be standing here, now would I?" Kumori asked, annoyed. She walked closer to the pair, and Winry screamed again, clinging to Ed even tighter. Ed hugged her, and shushed her. "Winry, she ain't gonna hurt you... She's my sister."

"Yeah. I can't stand to see people in pain. " "So...You're like a friendly ghost?" Winry sniffled.

"Yeah. I just act cheerful, though...im usually depressed and sad." The ghost stated sadly. "Well, I'd better get going. I don't wanna bother you two lovebirds..." Kumori laughed, pointing at their hands, which were clasped together. The two smiled, and said their goodbyes as Kumori melted away into the ground.

Ed sighed. "Winry..."

"What?"

"...Were going to get her back..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A shocking ending. Whats ed gonna do? im tired. night night.


	12. guess whos back?

**NOTE:** Ya. It's been forever since I updated. But, yet again, ive been busy. It's like Ive been all over the country already. 00 ya. I have a HUGE family. My grandpa just came back from Louisisana (sp?) so we had to see him. Babysitting alot. Parents owe me over 100 bucks right now in cash most likely. Bands been busy. Still taking ideas for songs. Remodeling my room. Got a new kitten thats as cute as hell. Not moving to Tenessee. (What a relief.) Still afraid of thunderstorms. and...school keeps giving me loads and loads of projects to do. ya. My life sucks. Anyway, better get to the review responses before I blab your ears off.

_**Review Responses:**_

**_winryrockbell2:_** thank you! youre so nice! unlike some OTHER authors. -eyes animespiral- ya. You have a merry xmas yourself.

**_ravefan-0654:_** I will.

**_rainismysunshine:_** you'll see...-evil smirk- but anyway, ya. xmas.

**_akai-ryu:_** yay! another nice author! im glad you respect me. animespiral never did that. but anyway. keep reading!

**_Liquid Earth:_** I'll try to. But everytime I write something I get kicked off the computer before i can finish what im writing. Im getting my own after xmas though. then your chapters will most likely be longer.

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Ed's Dirty Little Secret**_

Winry stared at her love in shock. "What?"

"Ed, are you going to try human transmutation again?" Cried a surprised Al, who had heard Ed's last comment while he was walking down the hall. Ed looked back and forth between the two.

"...Maybe."

**WHAM!**

Winry's wrench met with Ed's cheek. He yelped in pain as she pinned him to the ground and mercilessly punched him again and again, screaming "NO!" with each punch she threw. Al stared in shock and snuck out of the room, running off to find Pinako before Winry killed his brother. Ed's lip had begun to bleed, and he swore that his cheek had started swelling where the wrench had hit him. With all his strength, he pushed her off of him, and pinned her to the ground. The mechanic squirmed around, screaming unpleasant things. Ed took a deep breath and spoke.

"Winry..._Winry...**WINRY!**_"

The teen silenced and and lay still on the floor. Ed collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily as he closed his eyes. He felt her arms make their way around his neck. She whispered softly to him: "I dont want to loose you..."

Ed's eyes widened, and he sat up, sitting aginst the wall. Winry sat beside him, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You wont loose me. I never said I was going to try human transmutation again."

"But you said--"

"Forget what I said." He let out a deep sigh and continued onward.

"Kumori told me that a homunculus killed her. You see, she was never supposed to die. That homunculus made it so she did."

Winry lifted up her head, gaining a little interest. She was more confused than Gluttony at a smart-guy convention.

"And...did it have a name?" She asked quietly.

"Yes. It did. It went by the name 'Hora', which is spanish for 'time'. She has the ability to travel through time, and mess around with people's lives that way. That's how she killed Kumori."

"...But what did she want with your sister?" She was even more confused.

"Kumori told me how it happened..."

Winry leaned in, listening closely.

_**What happened...:**_

_Kumori shoved the blade through the woman's stomach. Screaming bloody murder, she stumbled backwards aginst the wall._

_"Agh...d- DAMN YOU!" _

_Ed walked over and kicked her. "If we catch you here again, I'll dispose of you." Kumori said coldly. Walking to Al, she called out_

_"Come on Ed..."_

_Ed ran towards his sister. "Coming!" _

_Once the three had left, the strange woman smirked evily. "heh heh heh...Not unless I dispose of you first..."_

_She stood up and touched the watch that hung from a chain wrapped around her pale neck. In a flash of light, she was gone._

_Suddenly, she reapeared outside a small white house, she could hear the sounds of a baby crying. As the rain caused her makeup to smear, she smiled._

_"...Perfect."_

_Lightning flashed wildly and thunder rumbled in the distance as the homunculus laughed an evil laugh._

_**Flashback end**_

Winry gasped. "So.._she_ was gonna die?"

"Yeah. But Hora stopped it from ever happening."

"So...If she dies...Kumori will be alive again?"

"Uh...Basicly, yes."

"So...your'e gonna find this 'Hora' lady and kill her, right?"

"I'll try..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm gonna be mean and stop it here. and besides, i gotta go finish a school project. i'll try to update ASAP. xmas vacation is coming, and for me that means, updates, udates, and MORE updates! 3 whole weeks of writing new chapters! YAY! -please leave a review on your way out-


	13. The Grinch

_**Chapter 13**_

_**The Grinch**_

Winry sighed depressedly.

"So...does that mean your'e gonna leave me again?" She mumbled quietly, looking at the floor. Ed put his arm around her, and kissed her cheek gently.

"I'm afraid so." He told her. The girl refused to look up, for she was upset that Ed had to leave her, yet again, on another dangerous mission. She knew that finding that homunculus and getting his sister back was important to him, but it was Christmas, for God's sake. And Ed _promised_ that he would spend his three weeks off with her. Ed looked at her gloomy face and frowned.

"...But...then again..."

Winry averted her gaze to his face, wondering what he was going to say. He smiled and lifted her chin.

"...It can wait until my vacation is over. Hell, when I leave, I'll even take you with me!"

She smiled and threw herself into his arms, embracing him tightly. "Thanks Ed."

Ed wrapped his arms around her gently, and said "We'll get her back together; You, Al and me. Do we have a deal?"

Winry thought for a second, and looked into his golden pupils.

"...Deal." She whispered, leaning in for a kiss. Ed blinked, and was about to return it, when he felt something tug at his ear, and pull him away from his love. Ed frowned as they dragged him downstairs and thought to himself.

'_Dammit...why does everyone keep ruining my moments with Winry? Grrr...'_

He growled to himself as his winter gear was tossed at him. Snatching the scarf off his head, he began to throw a hissy fit.

"Hey, what the hell are y--AHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as an axe just nearly missed his head. A strand of his shiny, blond hair fell gently to the floor. Winry ran dowstairs and yelped when she saw Ed plastered aginst the wall with a shocked expression, and an axe stuck in the wall, only cenimeters fom his ear.

"Grandma, have you lost your mind?" Winry shouted as the old woman snickered.

"No, our firewood mystererously dissapeared, so Ed has to go chop some more." She said. Ed chuckled nervously as Winry gave him a glare. He threw on his coat, put on his shoes, gloves, and scarf, pulled the axe out of the wall, and was about to walk out the door when a voice interupted.

"Oh, and while you're out in the woods, see if you can find a decent Christmas tree."

"EEEEEEE!" Squealed Winry. "Can I go too, Granny? Can I?"

The woman sighed.

"I suppose."

"HURRAY! I'll go get my coat!" She cheered as she ran upstairs to get dressed. Ed plopped himself onto the couch beside Al. Some Christmas program was on. He looked up at Al's metal head.

"Whatcha watchin'?" He asked, leaning back. Al looked down at him.

"Oh. _How the Grinch stole Christmas._ It's really interesting. You should watch it."

"Wish I could, but Old Lady Pinako wants me to go chop firewood and look for a Christmas tree with Winry."

"Oh..." His brother sighed; looking back to the tv screen. Ed watched as well, knowing Winry would most likely take forever to get ready. He watched as some green dude was looking in a broken mirror, singing to himself.

_You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch. -snort snort snort snort-_

_You really are a heel. -click click click click-_

_You're as cuddly as a cactus; You're as charming as an eel, Mr. Grinch!_

_You're a bad bannana with a...greasy black peel!_

Ed leaned forward in interest as this so-called 'Grinch' got out a welder, and a woman started to sing the next part.

_Just face the music, you're a monster. Mr. Grinch._

_Man: Yes you are._

_Grinch: **Your hearts an empty hole!**_

Ed laughed slightly as the grinch sang and used the flame thrower. Al was right. This show _was_ interesting. He smiled as the woman sang yet again.

_Your brain is full of spiders, you've got garlic in your soul Mr. Grinch._

_Man: I would'nt touch you with a 39 and a half foot pole!_

He really was starting to gain interest. This song reminded him of a certain someone... He watched closely as a brown dog walked to the Grinch with a wrench. The Grinch took it, and looked at it.

_Grinch: I asked for three quarters, not five eighths! STAY FOCUSED!_

Ed and Al laughed as the dog whined and went to get another wrench. "Ya know, we should train Den to do that." Al snickered. Ed agreed, and turned back to the screen.

_You know, if you asked the whos' who of whoville...no one'd deny it!_

Ed saw the Grinch in a suit and a helmet as he sat in some sort of chair, and gave the dog a thumbs up. The dog pushed a paw-shaped button, and the chair went flying, and crashed into the wall. The two brother's burst out laughing as a gear rolled away and the grinch coughed.

_Grinch: -lifts up head- Airbag's a little slow..._

_-Airbag blows up-_

_Grinch: But thats what these tests are for!_

_Man singing: You're a vile one, Mr. Grinch._

_You have termites in your smile._

_You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile, Mr. Grinch._

_Given the choice between you I'd pick the..._

_Gricnh: -spins around in a swing like thing- Sea sick crocodile!_

Ed turned his head as he heard Winry's footsteps.

"Hey, I'm all ready to go!" She stated cheerfully. Ed sighed as he stood up from the couch. He really wanted to stay and watch the rest, but he had to do what Pinako said, or she'd probably make him sleep outside. Winry took one look at the tv screen, and laughed a little. She also noticed the depressed look on Ed's face.

"...The Grinch, huh?"

"uh huh." Ed sighed.

"Don't worry, Edo. We can watch it when we get back. We have this exact same movie on DVD."

Ed smiled and grabbed his axe. Grabbing Winry's arm, he dragged her out the door. He wanted to get this done and over with so he could watch the movie.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

So, how was it? Yes, I watched the grinch today, and it gave me this idea. Im really proud of myself. This was a long chapter. and i remembered the whole song! plus, remember when Ed transmuted the firewood to make a ladder in chapter 4? well now, that explains what happened to the firewood... please leave a review! it'll be like your xmas gift to me.


	14. O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree

_**Chapter 14**_

_**O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree...**_

The snow crunched under the feet of the two teens, as more snow fell on top of their heads. Winry had snatched Ed's i-pod from his suitcase while she was upstairs. She always wondered what type of music he listened to. She looked through his music list. There weren't many songs on it, and she made a face. She read through the list, looking over at Ed every few songs. The list read:

1Linkin Park- Somewhere I Belong

2Green Day- American Idiot

3Green Day-Wake Me Up When September Ends

4Green Day-Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

5Click 5- Just The Girl

6Green Day- Holiday

Winry frowned. That was it? Just six songs? Ed must not have been able to sneak onto Mustang's computer and dowload music often. She quickly shoved the device into her pocket and pulled out her nintendo DS and started to play Nintendogs. (?no clue?) Next thing she knew, Ed was peering over her shoulder, watching her play.

"Yes?" Winry groaned. Ed took a step away, acting like he wasnt watching. He whisted the grinch song and began dragging his feet, making odd-looking tracks in the snow.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." He mumbled. Winry looked at Ed, then at her game, and back at Ed again. She put the DS in her pocket, and moved closer to him. Looking in his eyes, she put an arm around him. The blond alchemist put his arm around her tiny waist and smiled.

"This is gonna turn out bad. I know it..." He grumbled.

"Oh, Ed. Don't judge things so quickly. Who knows? Mabye we'll find a nice tree--"

"And it'll fall on top of us when we cut it down..." He Interupted. A few moments of silence passed and Ed began to think of random things he could do when he got back to Central.

'Hmm...mabye i could...put pringles in Mustangs scanner, and scan them!' (I did this last night. then i ate the pringles.)

'No...I could...photocopy Black Hayate's butt!...No, that wont work either!'

Winry noticed the angry look upon the boys face and asked him what was wrong. Ed looked at her and plainly said

"Uh, just trying to remember...uh...how my sister died.."

"You guys talking bout me?" Said a voice from behimd them.

"AHH!" The blondes screamed. Ed scowled.

"Dammit, Kumori, quit sneaking up on us like that!"

"Hey, I'm a ghost, it's my job."

"Well, once we kill that bitch, ya won't be one anymore!"

"Waa, what if ya dont find her!"

"Well then, that means you're shit outta luck then, arent ya?"

All Winry could do was watch the siblings argue. She let out a sigh and pulled out her wrench, tossing it at the two of them. The tool flew right through Kumori's head, and hit poor Edo right in the face, which resulted in a fight between the three of them. Kumori cussed the most, Winry screamed and yelled, and all Ed did was stand there and yell. He also got a couple smacks in the back of the head from the wrench he wished never existed.

The fight eventually came to an end, and the three walked into the woods, looking for a tree. Ed got pissed off when he was bitten by a fox, and nearly hit Winry when he threw the axe. Kumori became obssed with screaming peoples names into the sky. Winry screamed her lungs out when Ed tried to kill the fox that bit him.

"You Damn fox, get back here! I just wanna KILL YOU!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH--"

"MUSTANG! ED! BILLY BOB JOE! **GITCHACARWA!**"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH--"

"LATARA!"

"DIE, YOU FRIGGIN' MAMMAL!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH--"

"MARTINA! KUMORI! PINAKO! BUBBLES!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH--"

"WHY WONT YOU DIE?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH--"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Said a lumberjack passing through the woods. "YOU COULD CAUSE AN AVALANCH SCREAMING LIKE THAT!"

"YOURE DOING IT TOO!" Ed screamed.

"AHH--"

"oh god..." Kumori mumbled under her breath as she listened to the sound of Ed and the lumberjack yelling. And lets not forget Winry, who is still screaming...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

o.o -no comment- uuh...review? sry it took so long to update but...NO ONE REVIEWED! I want about 7 reviews for each chappie. even if you leave more than 1 review, i dont give a shit. JUST REVIEW! **_NO REVIEWS NO UPDATES_**


	15. O christmas tree part two

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Xmas tree part 2**_

Kumori ran a hand through her hair and followed close behind Ed and Winry. She couldn't help but smile as she saw the two clasp their hands together. She thought it was cute. Looking at the ground, she sighed. Ed took a quick glance back at her.

"Something wrong Kumori?" He asked.

"...Nah...Just thinking."

Concerned, Winry looked back at the ghost as well.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Kumori mumbled. "Im fine."

"Doesn't sound like it." Ed stated. All Kumori did was close her eyes.

"Well...I'm just thinking."

"About what?" Winry curiously asked. She looked at the girl, then at the boy she loved.

"What if this doesnt turn out the way we want it? Finding her is'nt gonna be easy. Hora's a crafty little she-devil." She explained.

"It better work. I wanna get back to searching for the stone right away." Ed grumbled.

"Are you saying you'd put the philosopher's stone before your own sister?" Winry retorted, sounding angry.

"I never said that!" Ed shouted back. "I want Kumori to be alive again, but I still need to get Al's body back too. I promised him."

Winry let out a long, esasperated(sp?) sigh.

"I know."

Kumori looked up at them. She slightly frowned.

"Well, anyway...Don't you guys have a tree to find?" She said. "We'll worry about me later."

Ed sighed. As did Winry.

"Ok. Lets find that tree."

The three of them continued to walk through the endless woods. Most of the pine trees were too big to fit inside the house, but they knew they would manage to find something nice.

Later, the group met up somewhere in the woods.

"Well, what'd you find Winry?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She complained.

Ed groaned.

"Kumori? What about you?"

Kumori pulled out what she found. It was a mere branch that mustve fallen off one of the larger trees. It had a few pines on it, and a bit of snow. The aggrivated teen tossed it in front of him. A growl roared in Ed's throat.

"Who do you think I am, Charlie Brown?" He yelled. Winry giggled at his funny comment. Kumori merely shrugged her shoulders.

"It was all I could find."

There was a laugh from Ed.

"You both are pathetic." He chuckled. "Follow me."

Ed led them deeper into the woods. Kumori looked around at the trees, and screamed at every bird she saw, causing them to fly away into oblivion. Winry raised an eyebrow in confusion. Ed just kept walking forward until they happened upon an 8 foot tree that was the perfect size for inside the living room.

"Ed...it's...it's...perfect!"

"I know!" He boomed proudly.

Kumori poked at the tree with the branch, and screamed. A blueJay flew out. Then two more. She made a nasty-looking face.

"This tree ain't perfect...It's infested with birds!" She shoted, causing a cardinal to fly out of the tree.

"See?"

"What's so bad about birds?" Winry asked.

"I hate 'em. They're so useless..."

"Like you?" Ed joked. Kumori shoved him.

"That's not nice." She scolded.

Ed cut down the tree and tied it to the sled they brought along. When they reached the house, Kumori said goodbye to the teens, and melted away into the ground, as always. Ed turned to Winry.

"Ok. Today was officaily the weirdest day of my life."

"You sure?"

"Yep..." He sighed. Winry leaned forward and kissed his ice cold nose. He smiled.

"Come on Edo. Let's get inside before you catch a--"

Winry was cut off by a loud sneeze.

"...cold."

"I think I already caught one..." He stated, sniffling. Winry giggled. Putting an arm around his neck, the two walked inside the warm house.


	16. Trimming the Tree

NOTE: HAHA! finally! I have the computer to myself! and even better, IM BACK to drive you insane with my HORRIBLE CLIFFIES OF DEATH! -evil laugh- For those of you that already died from all the cliffies in the past, the Grim reaper is finally back from the Hurricane Katrina damage; but he cant stick around long, cause he has to go to where the tornadoes hit soon. Oh, and also, all my reviewers are in debt. THEY DIDNT PAY UP FOR CHAPPIE 15! Also, i will update Ed, Winry and the mexican resturaunt soon. Cause ive been writing chapters in my spare time. i could write them at lunch, but i eat lunch with my 6th grade math and science teacher everyday since he's retiring this year and i wont get to visit him during lunch in 8th. and im usually helping him out with his stuff. (Grade papers, help students, copy papers.) Either that or im goofing off on the classroom computers and changing the backround a thousand times. Ok i think this note is long enough. lets get to chappie 16.

-Chapter 16-

Trimming the Tree

"Dammit, this ones dead too!" Ed yelled, unplugging another string of Christmas lights. It was bad enough he caught a cold, spent two hours untangling lights, and now none of the lights worked.

"Ed, you're doing it all wrong! Let me show you." Winry said, coming over to help.

"Im Fine!"

"You can replace the bulbs Ed!"

"Nuh Uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

Eventually, Ed and Winry were trapped in a tangeled mass of multi-colored Christmas lights, still arguing with each other. Pinako rolled her eyes and threw a box at them.

"There, if theyre all dead, just open the new box!" She said, inhaling on her pipe.

The teens spent at least another hour untangling themselves from the lights. Then it took another hour to put the lights on the tree, Ed and Winry constantly bumping into each other.

After the lights were on, it was time to put on the ornaments. Ed was stuck putting ornaments on the lower branches when he wanted to put them on top. Al was in charge of that, which also meant he got to put the star on the tree.

Today was not Ed's Day.

Ed sneezed once more and was handed a tissue. Winry patted him on the back.

"Its okay Ed. It'll turn out okay."

"What will?" Al asked curiously.

The blondes looked at each other, blinked, and looked back at Al.

"Uh...The tree! It's gonna look great!" Ed lied, mentally slapping himself for lying to his brother, who had the right to know what was going on.

Winry looked back and forth between them.

"Well...uh...Lets finish the tree!" She said, changing the subject.

They spent about half an hour decorating, Winry stopping every now and then to yell at Ed for eating all the popcorn which she was desperatley trying to put on the silver thread. Knowing how badly his brother wanted to put the star on the top of the tree, Al lifted Ed up off the floor so he could put it there.

When the decorating was finished, the small family sat in the living room and watched "How the Grinch Stole Christmas." And of course, Ed was hogging all of the popcorn and chugging down eggnog by the gallons, with no idea whatsoever that it was technically milk.

"Ya know, that Grinch guy reminds me so much of the Colonel..." He stated.

"Ed, thats not a very nice thing to say!" Al scolded.

"Shh!" Winry hissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, im gonna be mean and end it here. ive gotta get a bath and make my CO2 car design for shop class.

Hikari: Seeya!

Kumori: HAMBA!

Hikari: But what if Hamba doesnt wanna go away?

Kumori: -hits her with keyboard- Shut up, or youre going back in the closet.

Hikari: o.o Yes mommy...

Kumori: IM NOT YOUR FLIPPIN' MOMMY! ...

Hikari:T.T ...

Kumori: -.- ...Muses...


	17. Christmas eve flu

Note: YAY! summer vacation! ive been out of school since june 6th, but i was

1 too lazy to update

2 washing every stitch of dirty clothing in the house out of pure boredom (and hoping to get paid)

3 busy with all the recent babysitting jobs

4 yelling at mom 2 get the flipping virus off the compy

5 yelling at mom 2 get my new bed off layaway

6 yelling at mom "PAY ME, DAMMIT!"

7 yelling at mom 2 buy some goddamn cheddar munchies

8 yelling at mom about how fucked up my life is

9 trying to clean my room so i can paint over the spongebob stuff. the walls are being painted the same color blue they are now, but theres spongebob related things painted on there. (pineapples, seashells, jellyfish.)

10 trying to lose some weight. (im not big like gluttony, just chubby)

But the good news is, i have more time to update now that i dont have the annoying interupttion of the educational system. Plus, my mom siad she was gonna start paying me even if it killed her. shes been doing that, but she owes me $30 now. she said shed pay me later. the reason she hasnt paid me is cuz were trying to get my new bed, which is due out 2morrow, but my mom called and extened the layaway. plus were getting a pool in the backyard, whick is another 200 some dollars, and we should get that next week. mom said shes gonna get my bed 2morrow! yay, i cant wait. i need a firmer matress. but sadly im stuck with the one i have till i paint my room. but i need to clean it. its about 10:45 pm now. i felt bad for not updating in so long after i read over my story, so i decided to update NOW, or i was gonna kill myself. i wouldve waitied till 2morrow, but i have just got to clean my room, and itll usually take about all day, since my rooms divided into 2 seperate rooms. (if u dun get it, im gonna take some piccys and put them on my photobucket account. my username is Kagome (underscore) Elric. (be sure 2 take out the spaces, and put in that underscore) ) Things have just been so hectic around here since my 23 yr old stepbrothers been staying with us, and hoping to get my stepdad's social security. if we did, we'd be living on easy street. 2000 some dollars a month! thats more than we get in tax refunds each year! 00

Also, ive got to finish up this story soon. writing an Xmas story in summer? ;; weird. Im gonna write a sequel so you all can see what ed and al's life is like, living with their sister Kumori. keep an eye out for it. i should start it around august, or later, depending on when this story gets finished. and plus, im proud to announce...

-Drumroll-

**IM NOT AFRAID OF THUNDERSTORMS ANYMORE!**

anyway, better get on with the story. its almost 11:00, and id like to get done b4 parents get home.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Christmas Eve Flu**_

"Ah...Ah...AHCOOOO!" Ed sneezed, causing everone to jump.

"Ed, are you alright!" Winry said, handing him a box of tissues. Al leaned forward, preparing to ask if Ed needed something.

"Yeah, im fine...just..ah ah ACHOOO!"

Winry smiled to herself and put her hand to his forehead. Ed blew his nose and coughed.

"Wow, Ed. You're awful warm..." Winry sighed with a frown. "I think you're getting a fever..."

"What? NOOOO! i cant get a fever! AGH! What bad timing!" Ed cried.

"How is it bad timing?" Al asked.

Thats right. Al didnt know about their plans to find and kill Hora to get Kumori back.

Ed and Winry looked at each other. Ed had a sad expression upon his features. He felt awful for not telling Al whats been going on this whole time. It was bad enough he'd been lying to his brother whom he loved dearly all this time, but now he was catching a bug. '_It must be karma...'_ He thought to himself. He couldnt take it anymore. He had to tell his brother.

Ed gave his love a pleading look. Winry nodded. Ed turned to his brother and looked up at him.

"Al, we have something to tell you..."

"Sure, Ed, what is it?"

Ed paused. Winry placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Go on Ed, tell him."

"Tell me what?"

The young alchemist opened his mouth to speak, but when he did, it wasnt words that came out. It was an awful cough. It sounded terrible. Ed gasped for breath, and fell into Winry's arms.

"Im sorry Al. We'll have to tell you tomorrow. We'd better get him in bed." She stated. Al nodded, and got up off the sofa. Winry let go of the boy and let Al take him from her arms. He carried him up to his room, Winry following close behind, and laid him in bed.

"Can i help you with anything?" the armor asked politely.

"No thanks. I'll take it from here, you just get some rest." The mechanic said, taking the blankets off of Al's bed, along with the pillow.

"okay Winry, see you in the morning." He said as he walked down the hall to another guest room. He knew that Ed would need lots of rest, so he decided to sleep in a seperate room that night.

"Good night!" Winry called after him, covering Ed with the extra blankets, and the extra pillow under his head. She tucked him in, and placed a damp rag on his forehead, a glass of water by his bedside, and a bucket on the floor beside him, just in case. Placing a kiss on his red cheek, she prepared to leave the room. Just as she was about to leave she heard a painful moan from the body laying silenty in bed. She frowned.

"poor Ed..."

Winry closed the door behind her and walked down the hall to her room. She walked in and attempted to shut the still broken door, but it broke off the hinges and fell out of the doorway. The girl shook her head and walked in the room anyway, and headed for her dresser. She pulled out the bottom drawer and took out her favorite PJ's. The ones Ed bought her a while back.

"She's here..." a voice said.

Winry spun around and saw Kumori. "Huh? Who is?"

"Hora...Shes here to kill Ed..."

Winry gasped.

"No..."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Well, a nice little cliffy for you. I was hoping to make this the next-to-last chapter, but im tired, and i wanted to make a pretty little cliffy to grab your attention. Why does Hora want to kill Ed? What will the girls do? Why am i asking YOU all these questions? Find out next time in **_SHADOW SISTER!_**

**HOW'S MY WRITING?**

**1-800-REVIEW-PLEASE**


	18. Adios Hora, Hello Kumori

**NOTE: Well, im very VERY sad to say that this may be the last chapter of Shadow sister. T.T yes, very. But it all depends on whether i get tired or not. its 15 minutes past midnight, but im sitting here listening to music, and it helps me concentrate. so maybe it'll be finished in this chapter. one more thing...**

**IMPORTANT, READ THIS!**

**I need a good name for the sequel, and not something like Shadow Sister 2. im not trying to get other people to do my work, ive just got a bad case of writer's block, and im fighting it as best i can, but i need your help. So, if youve got a good name for the sequel, leave it in a review. The sequel is the Elric's life with their sister Kumori in their lives, like it was supposed to happen before Hora screwed things up. so, there ya go. I'll make an EPILOGUE chapter for this story so i can annouce the winner of the NAME THAT STORY CONTEST! The winner of the contest will be rewarded by playing a part in the upcoming sequel! -confetti falls and music plays- So, good luck, and here's your chappie! **

**Chapter 18**

**Adios Hora, Hola Kumori**

Winry dropped her pj's on the floor and ran to Ed's room as fast as she could. Kumori chased after her, nearly tripping over her long gown. The door to Ed's room flew open, and the girls rushed in, to see Hora leaning over Ed with a knife.

"NOOOO! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Winry screamed.

The homunculi looked up with a shocked look on her face.

"Oh, hi there...long time, no see Kumori...and who's this little bitch?"

"You leave Winry outta this! It's between me and you!"

"Well, i suppose 2 on 1 would be an unfair fight..."

"I could beat you single handed!"

"FAG!"

"WHOREBITCH!"

Winry watched the insults fly across the room like a trapped and frantic bird. She had never heard so many cusswords in her entire life, including a few she'd never even heard before. Even Ed never cussed that much, so it was kinda hard to belive. A little lightbulb flashed above her head. Remember that huge wrench Winry smacked Ed with a couple times? Yep. the two foot one. Winry thought that while Hora was distracted yelling at Kumori, she could sneak up behind her and smack her over the head. She took it out of nowhere and smashed the wrench down onto Hora's head.

"AHHH!" Hora screamed. Winry jumped onto her and pinned her down, just like she did Ed in chp 1.

Kumori was shocked.

"Winry! What-- but i--" She stammered. She was completely speechless.

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" The time traveler screamed. She pushed the mechanic off and jumped to her feet, running to Ed. She wanted to kill him and get out of there. Kumori came up through the floor and punched her, knocking her to the ground.

"AGH! I didnt see that coming! NO FAIR!"

"Hello, i am a ghost..."

"ITS STILL NO FAIR!"

Winry felt forgotten again as the two began another quarell. Winry sighed, and she noticed somethig on the floor that caught what little light there was in the room. She picked it up and examined it closely. It was a pocketwatch with no cover that hung from a heavy silver chain. On the face, there were the hands, and a red oroboros picture on it, but no numbers. The part that connected the chain was broken. She looked up at the fighting pair. She wondered...

"GOD YOURE SUCH A PAIN IN MY GHOSTY ASS!"

"AGH! FORGET THIS! I'M GETTIN OUTTA HERE!" Hora yelled, placing a hand to her chest. She had this blank stare, like something was wrong.

"Oh no, where's my watch? oh no!" She cried, looking all around. She dropped to the floor, searching franticly for her watch.

Winry looked at the watch in her hands.

'_Wait a minute...could this?...Perfect."_

"Hey Hora!"

The frantic girl looked up at the blonde. Her eyes grew big.

"I dont know why you need this, but it sounds pretty important."

"GIMMIE THAT!" Hora stumbled to her feet, trying to get to Winry.

The mechanic took the watch and smashed it to bits with her wrench. Hora's eyes were as big as they could possibly get. Winry had this evil face and dropped it on the floor in front of the Homunculi.

"Whoops."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed bloody murder, like she was being torn apart, limb by limb. Kumori walked over beside Winry.

"Holy shit, what did you do?"

"I dont...I dont know..."

The two watched as the broken pieces of the watch and the Homunculi faded away slowly.

She was gone.

"woah. What just happened? Where did she...AH!"

Kumori was levitating in the air beside her as her dress faded away and she started to become more solid. All Winry could do was stare. The next thing she knew, there was this huge flash, and there was a naked girl on the floor in front of her.

"Kumori?"

"Ow...huh? AH! Where'd my clothes go?" Kumori screamed, trying to cover herself.

"Come'on. i'll get you something to wear." Winry said, hurring to get Ed's sister to her room before Ed woke up.

"Well...its over." Kumori sighed, straghtening her nightgown. "all over..."

"Yeah. Ed's gonna be so suprised."

"Goodnight, Winry."

"Nite."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, thats all folks. its 1:43 AM and i need to go to bed. and dont forget about the NAME THAT STORY CONTEST!** (see** top note for details) And dont forget to stay tuned for the epilouge, where i will announce the winner. well, nite nite.**


	19. Epilogue

**NOTE: Well, its here, the EPILOGUE! The final chappie... It kinda makes you wanna cry. T.T Now, what else do i need to do? Oh yeah...**

_**THE WINNER OF THE NAME THAT STORY CONTEST:**_

_**ANDREA8000**_

**Andrea8000 wins by default, because no one else reads my notes appearently. So, Andrea, congrats!**

**The story's name will be:**

**_NO LONGER A SHADOW_ **

**Keep an eye out for it, cause I already have the first chappie typed out, and its a LONG one. And the whole spider thing is very funny... . whoops, dun wanna give the story away. Andrea, you will be playing a part in NO LONGER A SHADOW, so I need you to email me info abaout your appearance, what you want to be called, so do it ASAP so I can get the 1st chappie up. dont wanna keep the fans waiting. .**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Nascar, but I wish i could race in it!**

**-Chapter 19-**

**-Epilogue-**

Ed awoke to the sound of people running down the hallway.

"Come on Winry, you can't beat me! Im the fastest gal in Central City!" He heard a voice cry out. It sounded strangely like--

The door to his room flew open and two girls rushed in. Winry and Kumori.

"I don't believe you!" Winry spat.

Kumori jumped onto Al's bed and struck a rather triumphant pose. Al shook his head.

"You'd better believe it Winry. Kumori's the fastest thing on two legs. Just ask her." He said bluntly.

"Wanna know how fast I am? The last one to catch me was a REALLY good photographer! Heck, my old man always called me 'Gasoline Butt'!" (teehee, my dad calls me that all the time.)

Kumori started bouncing on the bed, doing toe touches every three bounces or so. Al shook his head again. Winry did the same. Kumori looked at her watch.

" HOLY CRAP, MY RACE IS ON!" She cried, jumping off the bed and speeding down the hall.

"OH MY GOD, WAIT FOR ME!" Winry called out, chasing after.

Ed had never seen two girls who loved Nascar as much as those two. They were real Nascar Nuts. He reluctantly got out of bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning, Al." He said.

"Morning. Do you want some brek--"

Ed realized what just happened, and rushed down the hallway downstairs to the TV.

"0.0 I guess everyone wants to watch the race today..." Al said to himself.

"Kumori!" Ed cried, rushing towards her, hugging her, only to be pushed away.

"Move, I cant see where Earnhardt's at."

"OW!" He whined. He looked up at his sister. "What was that for?"

"I couldn't see the running order at the top of the screen. It's so small, i can't read it." She said, eyes glued to the screen. Ed rolled his eyes. She really was obsessed.

"Girls..." He mumbled to himself.

Christmas vacation was over before they knew it, and The Elrics had to get back to Central. Kumori had work to do, Ed was most likely in deep shit with the colonel again, and Al...who knows?

This was the start of a whole new adventure...

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Well, it pained me to write that last sentence. Keep a close eye out for the sequel, NO LONGER A SHADOW. (Thanks to Andrea8000, it has a name now.) Andrea, remember to email me your description and what ya wanna be called and all that happy crap. lalalalalalalala. remember to do all that, or i'll never get the sequel up 0.0 **_

_**SPECIAL computer**_

**Comcast Internet**

**The Wordpad**

**The Cars Soundtrack (Awesome Music)**

**The save thingy**

**Everyone who reviewed. (Thanks SO much!)**

**I hope you enjoyed SHADOW SISTER. I had an AWESOME time making it, and im glad people read and reviewed. Plus, out of the 100 plus reviews the story recieved, none of them were flames. That makes me so proud. Thanks Everyone, and have an awesome summer! .**


End file.
